


Keep quiet

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Kissing, Light breathplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: The fact that his roommate is already asleep won't stop Heath from having fun with his boyfriend. Maybe it even encourages him...





	Keep quiet

At first, Heath hadn't been sure if college was the right thing for him. But then he had met Rhyno, and it was almost like love at first sight. It took him several months, though, to finally confess his feelings to him – only to find out that Rhyno had felt the same way the whole time.

Now Heath spent so much time with him that he was afraid his best friend Curtis would feel neglected. But he knew that Curtis was busy with his own crush on a guy named Bo, whose creepy brother was overly protective.

It was late, and Heath was still sitting in his bed and exchanged text messages with Rhyno – the display of his phone the only light in the room.

_"Can I come over?"_ Rhyno asked.

Heath looked at the other bed about 7 feet away. _"Curtis is already asleep. Can't I come over to you?"_

_"No, you know Baron is a killjoy."_

Heath made a face. While he had been lucky to share a room with his high school friend, Rhyno's roommate was one of the worst imaginable. Corbin was a real nightmare to deal with.

He got another message from Rhyno: _"I'll be quiet, okay? I just want to see you."_

_"Okay. Don't knock on the door. Send me a text."_

_"I'm already there."_

_"Wait..."_ Heath switched on his bedside lamp and waited a few seconds to see if Curtis would wake up. But his friend still seemed to be sound asleep. So he sneaked to the door and opened it.

A smile appeared on his face when he saw his boyfriend. Rhyno looked good in the tank top he was wearing. His long, dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. He reciprocated Heath's smile and entered the room. While he closed the door with his foot, he grabbed Heath's waist and kissed him deeply. Heath was a bit surprised, and it took him a moment before he was able to kiss him back. Then again, what had he expected? They couldn't talk anyway. It was great to see Rhyno, but it was even better to feel him, feel his lips and hands.

Still kissing, Rhyno shoved him backwards to his bed. Heath's gaze went to Curtis, and he was relieved that the other man was still asleep. The next moment he was lying on his back. Rhyno quickly stepped out of his flip-flops and dropped his sweatpants to the floor. Only dressed in his shirt and boxer shorts, he crawled between Heath's legs.

_Fuck, did Rhyno want...? They couldn't... Curtis would wake up. He would..._ Heath realized how hard he was. _Did this turn him on? Did the danger of getting caught...?_ He had never understood people who liked this kind of thrill. He had always thought sex was something intimate, something you should enjoy without disturbance, relaxed. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe this was...

Rhyno leaned down and kissed him again, his hands tugging at Heath's T-shirt, his lips wet and hungry. Heath tried to breathe, tried not to be as loud as he usually was. His pulse quickened. Rhyno shoved his shirt up and placed kisses on his body. Heath wriggled on the bed. Rhyno's goatee tickled his skin, and his hot breath drove him crazy.

Heath didn't even dare to whisper. But they already knew each other well enough to communicate with their eyes... and their hands. Rhyno's fingers touched Heath _just like that,_ and the redhead couldn't help making a little noise.

Rhyno grinned at him. He pressed his hand on Heath's mouth, and then he started to rub their crotches together. Heath was struggling for breath. Their hard dicks were only separated by their underwear. It felt so good. Heath wanted to scream. He wanted to feel his partner _more._ So he bucked his hips and wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. Rhyno moved faster, thrust against him.

Heath's heart was racing. Adrenaline pumped through his body. His eyes fluttered shut. What if Curtis would wake up? What would he do if he caught them? Would he be embarrassed? Would he be angry? Would he scream at them? Run away? _Fuck._ Heath moaned against Rhyno's hand. He couldn't think of someone else while he was doing this with his boyfriend. He opened his eyes and looked at Rhyno.

Rhyno's eyes were closed, his mouth open, his breathing erratic. Damn, he looked so hot. Heath tried sucking on his finger, and Rhyno's gaze met his again. His hips ground even harder against Heath. The redhead pressed himself closer against him. His heels dug into Rhyno's back. The lack of oxygen made his vision blurry, and he almost passed out as he came in his boxers, and everything felt warm and sticky.

Fuck, he had never come so hard before just from dry humping. Rhyno stopped moving and sat up. Heath took a deep breath when his hand was finally away from his mouth. He watched the other man pull out his hard cock and stroke himself. Rhyno leaned his head back, his eyes closed again. He sucked in air, and then he came all over Heath's body. The redhead swallowed. What a beautiful sight.

With a satisfied sigh, Rhyno lay down next to him and gave him a kiss. He wanted to stay, but the way Heath looked at him reminded him that they would get in trouble if anyone found out about this. So he stood up and quickly got dressed. Heath took off his T-shirt and used it to wipe the cum off his body. He dropped it to the floor and followed Rhyno to the door. He wanted to say something but decided he would rather send Rhyno a text message later. His boyfriend kissed him again, and they smiled at each other before Rhyno left as quietly as he had come.

Heath dropped his boxers on his shirt and put on a fresh pair. He still felt so hot, he didn't need to wear more clothes at the moment.

"Really? I'm not such a heavy sleeper like you," Curtis mumbled.

Heath almost had a heart attack when he heard the voice of his friend. He froze for a second. His throat felt dry. "You've been awake?" he asked with a shaky voice. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to spoil your fun," Curtis answered with a slight smile on his lips. "Now go to bed and let me sleep."

"S-sure..." Heath jumped into his bed, switched off the light and pulled the blanket over his red face. "G'night."

He decided that he would definitely help Curtis with Bo soon.

 


End file.
